


Numbnut

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore has had enough of Mirage's shit but also kinda likes him, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, during the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: "Numbnuts" is what her mother used to call guys like him. A short where Mirage is an annoying flirt during a game.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Numbnut

"Okay, okay don't panic! I'm here to save the day!" Mirage announced as he appeared from seemingly thin air, tossing a box of light ammo in her direction. "Got you a little present and everything."   
Bangalore rolled her eyes and she reloaded her weapon, aiming down sight towards the spot she'd been watching for the last few minutes.   
"Aren't you just charming?"   
"Of course", the trickster replied, leaning against the rock the soldier was crouched behind. "A real prince charming. I came running the second I heard your damsel in distress cries over my comms."   
She scoffed, taking the sniper from her back and lined up her shot.   
"I'm not a damsel in distress", she said quietly, sucking in her breath before pulling the trigger, hitting her small target right between the eyes. "I'm a damsel doing damage. Target eliminated. Solo." 

They continued towards harvester, deciding to set up on one of the tunnel roofs for now, giving them a clear view of any stranglers.   
"You should come back to my bar tonight", Mirage spoke up randomly, catching the soldier off guard momentarily. "Couple of the others are coming. Should be a fun time."   
She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, considering the invitation, before regaining her composure.   
"I have better things to do. Last time I went out with you, we had to stop Silva drinking bleach as dare, that no-one even dared him to do."   
"I can assure you, I'll be able to sway him into having something that won't kill him. But for you…", he spoke slowly, dragging out his words, as he expertly flicked a curl from his eye. "I'll whip you up something really special."  
"I'd prefer if you just focused on the game," Bangalore responded, scanning over the landscape with a trained eye.   
"Oh, come on. You're no fun."   
"Hush."   
"What are you gonna do if I don't?"   
She turned to see him grinning mischievously at her, his expression faltering to one of shock as the soldier parted her lips to reply, voice low and husky.   
"I could punch you, if you like. But then I'd just ruin that pretty face of yours."   
She knew she'd made a mistake the second that smile returned to his face.   
"Oh. You think I'm pretty?" 

It was hard not to give into his games, no matter how many times she found herself rolling her eyes at his jokes or witty remarks. Elliott Witt floated through life with an air of bravado around him. "Numbnuts" is what her mother used to call guys like him. Still, he'd gotten a laugh or two out of her on occasion; he wasn't the worst. Even she found it difficult to resist his charms, finding herself playing right into his hands sometimes, despite trying so hard not to.   
"Here, take this", she said, handing him her sniper rifle. "I'm going to move up to that rock. See if I can flank anyone on the way in. Cover me."   
"You got it", he replied, giving her a mock salut as she jumped off the side of the building. 

Things didn't exactly go according to plan. Bangalore found herself quickly stuck between two teams, dropping a smoke grenade for cover, but inevitably got knocked in the process. She swore as her fingers twirled into the grass underneath her. She'd heard sniper shots being fired from Mirage's location, but he must have missed every bullet. She sighed. She should've known better than to trust him. She crawled closer to a nearby rock, using what was left of her smoke as cover. She could hear more gunshots happening around her, until everything went quiet, a few moments later. She peered through the smoke as it began to disappear, grimacing when she noticed the silhouetted figure moving towards her, assuming she was about to be finished off.   
"Thanks for the smoke", Mirage said as he approached, his tone casual. "It made some nice cover for some serious bamboozles. Shame you missed it."   
Bangalore stared at him in mild disbelief, as he crouched beside her and administered a medical syringe before pulling her to her feet.   
"I would've seen it, if you hadn't whiffed all those shots," she quipped, making her way towards the fresh loot.   
Mirage laughed, somewhat sheepishly.   
"Ah yeah. Sorry 'bout that. My hair got in my eyes."   
The soldier snorted, shaking her head.   
"Whatever. Good work out there. Colour me impressed."   
"Was that another compliment?" the trickster gasp, placing his hand over his heart jokingly. "You might wanna be careful with those. People might start thinking you have a thing for me. Not that I'd blame you."   
"We'll see", she replied, checking her map. "We're down to the last two squads. If your damage numbers are as big as your mouth, by the end of this, I might consider meeting you for that drink after all."   
"Well then! What are we waiting for?!" Mirage exclaimed, twirling his wingman around his fingers, in a flashy fashion, before taking off in a random direction. He paused for a moment, to call back to her, over his shoulder; "If we make this quick, we might even be back in time for dinner!"   
The soldier shook her head, as she began jogging after him, a smirk curling on her lips.  
"Such a numbnut." 


End file.
